when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Sally
Saving Sally 'is a chapter in ''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Su Ji-Hoon,Mugman,his friends,the Team Magic School Bus,the Preschool Girls,the Inkwell Isle Girls,Inkwell Isle Three Police Department (IITPD),Grand Alliance,Inkwell Isle Red Cross and Inkwell Isle Security Enforcement must save Sally Stageplay from her commit suicide in her own theater. However,they will find ways to stop suicides and make new hopes.It will be located in Inkwell Isle Three after Cuphead has gone by his assassination. Characters Transcript After Cuphead has gone with his soul has been captured in his assassination,we're very sad when Inkwell Isle can't be protected without him. We saw Cuphead's friends are very sorrow,especially brother Mugman. And our enemies of Inkwell Isle will worry about their future,even Werner Werman used to attack us and The Devil's other debtors. Soon,we could take our revenge and kill Ngo Dinh Diem - the one who lead Ducangers for rescue Cuphead's soul after we were in Inkwell Hospital after the rightful of Ruby Ramirez and the revenge of Mugman and all of his friends. One day,a civilian saw Sally Stageplay who want suicide herself that he calls Inkwell Isle Three Police Department. Therefore,Charles Patelber and partner Declan Butlerwood are in their police car when they arrived in donut shop. Attention all units. A actress is trying committ suicide in her own theater from Inkwell Isle Three. Dispatcher said in police car's radio. Shit ! I just bought another donuts for us. Don't anyone have died unless we were arrived. Declan Butlerwood said. '' Use our good donuts later.Let's go !'' Charles Patelber said,so that they drive and move for rescue. Later,we are reinforcement that Grand Alliance,Inkwell Isle Three Police Department and Inkwell Isle Security Enforcement arrived in Sally Stageplay's theater. Her theater is temporarily closed that Charles Patelber and his cops with members of Inkwell Isle Security Enforcement are advise and convince Sally Stageplay not to suicide. NO ! We promised we love you and your husband. We hope Cuphead will be returned but please you don't do this,Sally. Cala Maria said, We're helping you not to suicide,our cops and law enforcements will cure you. Wanda Li said. They trying convince Sally but she still trying suicide though we advised her This is the IITPD ! We are incoming to help and cure you. You will be fine,so we will visit your theater and like your show. You will be alive if suicide can make you sent into hell. I will give you an advisements for your life,we will advise you not to suicide. Charles Patelber speaking in his loudspeaker to her. We are trying our best to stop her suicide,she can't stop due to her sadness and depression. Dorothy Ann saw Sally's suicide expression are depression, anger and mental illness that she could informs us. According to our research,Sally Stageplay will kill herself after she has been mental illness and lose Cuphead. And that's why we will be failed to convince her., Dorothy Ann according. I can't left my wife dies in her own theater. We don't want suffer downfall of Inkwell Isle '',Sally's husband said to me. I feel not good when I don't want her die. Then I,Team Magic School Bus and Preschool Girls calls the Inkwell Isle Red Cross. And then they arrived in her theater, so that they trying to treat her sadness and depression when her husband informed the Red Cross members that she can't acting any of her shows to the viewers because of her depression, and she must be treated so she can act again. Therefore,the IISE members are incoming to defend us and Sally Stageplay from hitmen and assassins that they came from their enforcers and their Police Mavericks,profectly for convince and advise her. Later,me with Jane Aquira and Filia Medici incoming to us. The Inkwell Isle Girls met them and worried about Sally Stageplay. '' Mermaid Jane ! Filia ! You're come here ! said Sally's husband , I just visit your theater in here with Jane Aquira but what's going on,actor ? '' Filia reply. ''My wife,now she gonna went into the Death's scythe by....suicide ! ''. ''I can't believe it ! We must save her before her death in an hours ! I said, True ! We are only to protect her,then we would save Inkwell Isle and Cuphead later. Tim Jamal said. Trivia * This chapter will be appeared after the Assassination of Cuphead and chapter 'The Ceramic Sorrow'''' Category:Chapters